


Getting the Picture

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [16]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Helen Magnus in amazing clothes, Helen/Kate/awesome clothes, I'm gonna put her in aaall the clothes, and Kate's gonna love it, clothes!porn, my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Helen's in China. Kate's not. Thank god for modern technology. And Helen's devious streak.





	Getting the Picture

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I started a 'pictures' series in 2012 - at least that's what my Scrivener project says. This one's the only one that's publishable-y edited and still seems fun so: here ya go! Have fun! \o/

 

 _And then there was the time I almost died from asphyxiation staring at the hotness that is my lover_ , Kate thought, trying to get her mouth to close, her lungs to draw breath, and her heartbeat to slow down. The sudden gush of wetness between her legs was slightly embarrassing but otherwise fine with her.

Helen must have had similar thoughts as a secret smile played around her lips.

“Breathe, Kate,” she told her, the amusement sparkling in her eyes quite obvious even on the screen. And was her voice huskier than normal? Maybe it was due to the speakers, the computer. Probably. _Or_ Helen had been thinking about what her reaction would be while she dressed, imagined her lover’s response to seeing her in that tight-fitting, local-style Chinese dress. Kate swallowed.

The speakers, definitely.

She shifted her weight onto her left foot and coughed awkwardly. She knew Helen probably wasn’t alone. There were many abnormals walking around the Chinese Sanctuary, and Helen was clearly using one of the view screens for video calls in the main hall, which was seldom closed off. She had called to bring her up to date on her latest research as well as the progress on setting up new housing for abnormals. Not to have hot, _hot_ flat screen sex. Nor to feed her lover’s well known - to her at least - ‘Helen Magnus in amazing clothes’ fetish.

Not primarily.

Kate shifted again, trying to ignore the heat pulsing through her, attempting to form coherent thoughts. She was incredibly glad to be looking at a view screen, meaning she could stare to her heart’s content without anyone being the wiser.

“So, you got anything new, doc?”

If only her voice had been a little less rough...

 

~~~

 

She’d been brought up to date and was decently sure she’d gotten most of it. Helen had only had to call her to attention twice, after all. A feat of which Kate was quite proud.

She’d also only gotten scratched once trying to get another blood sample from the little panda snakes afterwards.

Kate adored them, their curious nature and the lithe body with the black and white furry scales and those cute little ears at the top of their heads. They weren’t snakes, strictly speaking, as Helen had explained to her repeatedly. But their legs were so short and almost invisible under all that fur that to Kate it looked as if they were slithering around - and being completely adorable while doing so. As she now knew, though, forgetting about the not visible legs also meant treating a deep gush on your arm if you let your thoughts drift off while trying to get a long needle into their bodies.

She was just about done treating her injury after making sure the blood samples were stored safely when her phone beeped, calling for her attention.

It was a message from Helen and Kate didn’t hesitate even a second before opening it.

She should have, she thought later as she crouched on the floor, cleaning up the bottle of antiseptic that had fallen out of her suddenly lax hand and shattered on the floor.

Then again, she really hadn’t been expecting to see a shot of one seemingly endless leg lighting up the screen, black and red embroidered silk slid back as it stood slightly elevated to reveal the cream-coloured skin and lean muscles, ending in one just as silken, simple yet elegant shoe.

Kate swallowed, longing to reach for her phone and call up that picture once more. Her movements increased in speed as she mopped up the last of the disinfectant. Her phone had beeped twice more while she’d been working and she felt her arousal grow just thinking about what else Helen might have sent.

Throwing the paper towels into the waste basket, Kate snatched up her phone and clutched it close to her chest as she hurried down the corridors.

Flopping down on the big, comfortable bed after closing and locking the door to Helen Magnus’ private Sanctum - nowadays proudly shared by one Kate Freelander - she called up the latest messages, anticipation rising.

She frowned when instead of a picture text appeared on her screen.

<Did you like it?>

Well, of course she liked it! Kate opened the next one.

<I bet you did. Would you like another one?>

Kate groaned.

<YES!> she hurriedly sent back.

The reply took a long, torturous while to arrive.

<There you are! I was wondering why you didn’t answer. I took another picture but guessed you didn’t like the first one...>

Kate harrumphed. ‘ _Yeah, sure you did!_ ’ she thought with an eye-roll. Good thing Helen couldn’t see her now.

<Liked it! Dropped a bottle. Had to clean up. The other pic??>

<Impatient!> came the instant reply and she could perfectly imagine Helen Magnus grinning smugly wherever she was currently at. Her thumb flew across the screen while her free hand sneaked between her legs to press against the heat she felt growing.

<Tease!> she sent back, her stomach clenching at the thought of how much her lover would enjoy withholding the picture.

<Please?> she sent another one quickly, trying to stop that from happening.

<The break is over, I have to go back inside. Talk to you later!> was the - devastatingly pictureless - text she got back. Kate groaned miserably, even as the heal of her hand pressed even harder against the seam of her jeans.

She’d just reopened that one delicious, but oh so lonely picture from before, when her phone beeped once more.

Helen.

Had she been lying just to torture her? Kate moaned, almost afraid to open the message in case it didn’t contain the promised picture.

It did. The screen was filled by a close-up shot of a diamond-shaped decollete; Kate’s mouth watered at the straight view down Helen’s cleavage, the tops of her breasts clearly visible, straining upwards as only just visible fingers pushed from underneath. She licked her lips unconsciously, wishing for nothing more than to be able to touch them, kiss them, lick them...

Her hips grinding against the heel of her hand for maximum pressure now, Kate stared unblinkingly at the picture on her phone, mouth slightly open, breathing hard.

Another beep had her open the next message hurriedly, hand shaking badly.

The message made her come with a hoarse moan as she imagined her lover sitting in her meeting, having just sent very provocative pictures to her lover, and typing _this_.

<Just remember: You owe me for every orgasm you have while I’m away!>

 

**|The End|**


End file.
